This program consists essentially of three distinct efforts: 1) An on-going compilation and evaluation of successful noise control techniques offered from various segments of the industry. 2) A research program conducted in University laboratories (both engineering and textiles) and in industrial machine rooms to identify predominant noise sources from typical textile machines such as spinning frames, twisters, winders and looms. 3) Dissemination of research results and case histories to the industry through the medium of open public meetings and by publication of a Manual of Textile Industry Noise Control.